Lily und Jamesdie hoffentlich etwas andere FF
by Lily Pia Potter
Summary: Also hier gehts um... Lily und James überaschung Sie spielt fürs erste Ende 6 schuljahr und jetzt seht selbst!
1. die Liste

Hey, Evans! James sprintete den Korridor entlang um Lily Evans einzuholen. Oh, nein nicht schon wieder...!!! Lily stöhnte auf beim Klang seiner stimme und ihre Freundinnen Lea und Barbara fingen an zu kichern... Wir lassen euch dann mal allein und die beiden liefen davon bevor Lily auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. Evans ich wollte wissen ob du dir es vielleicht noch mal überlegt hast, ich meine mit mir auszugehen fragte James und grinste sie unverschämt an. Lily verdrehte die Augen machte dann aber ein fröhliches Gesicht und sagte zuckersüß Oh James na klar ich würde nichts in der Welt lieber tun als mit dir auszugehen wieso reden wir nicht gleich über eine längere Beziehung? Sie schaute James niedlich an. Wirklich, du willst mit mir gehen? Ihre Miene versteinerte sich auf einmal Nein! James starrte sie perplex an Wie jetzt? James du bist wirklich naiv du meinst nachdem du mich zehntausendmal gefragt hast ob ich mit dir gehe werde ich jetzt ja sagen? ?? Sie drehte sich um und ging in die große halle um dort mit Babsi und Lea zu frühstücken. Sirius hatte alles aus sicherer Entfernung verfolgt und ging jetzt zu James Das Mädchen is ne wucht sagte James ihr hinterherstarrend . Obwohl sie dich hat ab wimmeln lassen? Sirius verstand nicht ganz. Naja, ich weiß auch nicht sie ist total hübsch , schlau , und versteht was von Quidditch. Sirius stöhnte auf. hast du eigentlich noch was anderes im kopf., ja hab ich ,und was?, Lily! Sirius lachte auf einmal laut los. O.K aber diese Aktion heißt ein weiterer Strich auf der Liste wie oft sich dich hat sitzen lassen. James seufzte.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Und was hast du diesmal gesagt? Babsi hatte schon fertig gegessen und fragt die nun essende Lily zu der Begegnung aus. Sie erzählte ihnen was sie für ein Theater abgezogen hatte und fragte sich in Gedanken was er nur so toll an ihr findet es gäbe noch genügend andere Mädchen dich noch um einiges hübscher waren als sie. Lea riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hat mal jemand ne Feder für mich? Für was ? fragte Lily  
  
Lea tat geheimnisvoll Für die LISTE.... Barbara gackerte laut los und steckte damit auch ihre Freundinnen an. Erschrocken drehten sich ihre Mitschüler zu ihnen um. Was ist daran eigentlich so lustig? fragte Lily ihre Freundinnen lachten weiter. Dann brachte Barbara hervor Sie ist voll! WAAAASS??? Sooft hat er mich schon gefragt? Der ganze block ist voll? Sie beruhigten sich wieder Ja sie ist voll!! Die Liste nannten sie einen Block den Lea immer dabei hatte. Darauf war verzeichnet wie oft James Lily schon gefragt hatte ob sie mit ihm gehen will. Hammer setzte Lily an. Barbara stockte Ohhh nein!!!!!, Wir müssen los Wahrsagen!!! was denn wir haben noch zeit, Nein ich, Ich muss noch schnell wohin, und schon war sie weg. 


	2. Verschwörung

Barbara ging in die Eingangshalle ,sehr darauf bedacht sich eine Ecke zurück zuziehen wo sie ihre Freundinnen auf dem Weg zu Wahrsagen nicht sehen konnten. Buh!!! Sirius!! Du Penner. Hör auf mit dem Quatsch du bist doch kein Kleinkind mehr!!! kiekste sie Ach, wirklich nicht? fragte er scheinbar schockiert Hey Sirius lass das jetzt mal, also du hast uns gerufen warum!? sagte James der hinter Sirius aufgetaucht war. O.k also: Zuerst einmal gebe ich Lily recht du bist wirklich naiv, dann glaube ich weiterhin das du auf hören solltest sie zu fragen ,und drittens finde ich sollten wir zu Phase 2 unseres Plans schreiten. Meinst du? Ja meine Ich O.k dann erlaube mir noch eine Frage ja? Was ist Phase 2??? Das ist.....Mist ich zu wahrsagen, Ich melde mich noch mal bei euch. Und Weg war sie. Und ließ die Jungs stehen die jetzt eine Freistunde hatten.  
  
Dieser weg der Verständigung klappt prima dachte sie sich und stürzte die Treppen hoch zum Nordturm. Letzte Sommer Ferien hatte sie einen Brief von James uns Sirius gekriegt die mit ihr eine kleine Verschwörung planten denn James gestand Barbara überflüssiger weise dass er unsterblich in Lily verliebt sei. In dem Brief lag ein Hogwartswappen dabei das man sich über das eigene nähen musste, und wenn man den Löwen berührte und das Codewort sagte(Liste) fing das Gegenstück an zu glühen und gab den ausgedachten Treffpunkt preis.  
  
Sie kam an das Klassenzimmer an und klopfte. Herein sagte die junge Lehrerin und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Warum kommst du zu spät? Babsi sagte nur Peeves und setzte sich zu Lea und Lily an den Tisch Wo warst du? zischte Lily Ich sagte doch schon das Peeves mich aufgehalten hat. zischelte sie zurück Das glaub ich dir nicht ich hab nämlich...fing sie an doch sie wurde von Professor Deby unterbrochen. Miss Evans haben sie etwas zum unterricht beizusteuern oder betrifft es privates was man eigentlich als klatsch ansehen könnte? Was ich eben zu Babsi gesagt habe war Klatsch, doch ich habe auch etwas zum unterricht beizusteuern. soso dann können sie mir ja auch sicher wiederholen was ich eben gesagt habe oder? Sie sagte es ihr. Exzellent!! 5 Punkte für Gryffindor weil sie tratschen und gleich zeitig dem unterricht folgen können sagte sie mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. Nach dem Unterricht gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Barbara sah ihren freund Daniel und ging zu ihm und beide waren kurz darauf in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Jetzt kamen auch die Marauder in den Gemeinschaftsraum , und fläzten sich in die Sessel vor dem Kamin Oh! sagte Lea als sie Sirius sah und versteckte sich hinter Lily. Diese schaute desinteressiert zu ihm hin als er ihr ein Kusshand zuwarf, und drehte sich um. Was sie nicht sah das James sich zu Sirius gesellte und ihn in die rippen boxte(Lass dass, dass ist meine Braut, von wegen noch seid ihr nicht zusammen ich hätte noch Chancen). 


	3. Konkurenz

„ Ähm Lily?"Remus stand hinter ihr und unterbrach sie bei ihrem Kräuterkunde-Hausaufgaben. „Ja Remus was gibt's denn?", sie schaute zu ihm hoch. „Barbara, ich meine seid wann ist sie mit Daniel zusammen?"fragte er und was Lily nicht wusste wurden seine sinne ,seine Werwolfsinne schärfer und er beobachtete Daniel mit unverhohlener Neugier. Remus wandte sich mit sichtlich schlechterer Laune ab. Dann setzte sich Lea zu ihr und wurde von Sirius mit blitzenden Augen beäugt . Auch James wandte sich Lily zu. „Sirius? Warum hasst Lily mich so, wo ich doch so auf sie stehe?"„Weiß nicht"sagte er ohne einen Blick von Lea abzuwenden. „Ich hab nur noch das 7.te Jahr um sie rumzukriegen."James seufzte.  
  
Nun ging die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf, und ein Dunkelhaariges Mädchen mit dicker Brille kam reingestürzt und rief: „LEUTE ICH HAB WAS FÜR EUCH !!!!!!" „Ist die durchgeknallt?"fragte Sirius. James ging schon auf sie zu und fragte: „ Was hast du denn für uns? Dabei sah er sie total desinteressiert an und sah an ihr vorbei Lily zu wie sie von James ärgsten Rivalen, was Lily betrifft, angemacht wurde. „Ich hab eine Gryffindor Zeitung gemacht, die jede Woche die News über Gryffindor und Hogwarts rausbringt." „Sehr gut"sagte er allerdings nicht darauf bedacht ihr zuzuhören, sondern lieber rauszufinden was sein ärgster Rivale jetzt mit Lily tat. Er kam nahe an ihren Stuhl und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr und grinste dann von einem Ohr zum andern und Lily sah ihn nur perplex an als verstünde sie den Witz den er gerade gerissen hatte nicht ganz. „In der Zeitun...."weiter kam sie nicht denn es war niemand mehr da der ihr zuhörte, denn James war zu Lily gestiefelt um seinen Standpunkt klarzustellen. „ Hey Navi,.... verzieh dich!!!"sagte er gerade so heraus. „ Na Potter, keine Aushilfe im Bett gefunden?"erwiderte er frech. „ Rede nicht so von mir, du Penner!"„Hast du Angst das ich dir deinen Besitz streitig mache"sagte er mit besonderer Betonung auf Besitz James zog seinen Zauberstab , Navi, der mit vornahmen Christopher hieß, wurde blass. Im zaubern konnte er es mit ihm nicht aufnehmen. „Wir sprechen uns noch"zischte er James zu , und ging in Richtung Jungenschlafssäle. „ Danke Potter, Ich kann diesen Typ nicht ab!!" „Schon gut Lily"sagte er, aber war in Gedanken vollkommen woanders. Lily hatte sich bei ihm bedankt!!! Bei Ihm James Potter den sie so verabscheute .  
  
In der nächsten Woche mussten sich alle ans packen machen . Die Zeugnisse wurden verteilt und verlorene Sachen im ganzen Schloss gesucht. Daniel hatte wegen einer Hufflepuff mit Barbara Schluss gemacht die andauernd heulte als sie ihn sah. Remus dagegen war die Fröhlichkeit selbst... trotz Vollmond. 


	4. Küssen verboten!

„Lily?"James stand in der Abteiltür. „ Ist hier noch nen Platz frei?" „Nicht für dich Potter!"sagte Lily, sie hatte ungemein schlechte Laune, da ihre Freundinnen von ihren Eltern direkt von Hogwarts abgeholt wurden. James lies sich nicht beirren und setzte sich einfach auf dem Platz ihr gegenüber. „ Ich hab gesagt hier ist alles besetzt!!"schnauzte sie James an. „Hier sitzt aber niemand"erwiderte James standhaft „Ist es doch" schrie sie fast „ Geh raus, verschwinde!!!" „Lily, ich..." „Hör auf! Ich kann dich genauso wenig ab wie Naivi verzieh dich einfach"Lily stand jetzt zurück gedrängt von James in dem Abteil, sie wollte seitwärts ausweichen doch da war jetzt James Arm. „Lily, wieso hasst du mich so?"Sie starrte auf den Boden und schluchzte leise. Mit der freien Hand nahm er Lilys Kinn und schob es hoch sodass sie sich ansahen. Und eine Sekunde später küsste James sie. Er schloss die Augen. Es war wunderbar Lily zu küssen. In seinem Bauch explodierten sämtliche Feuerwerke, und seine Hände wurden feucht. Er spürte einen heftigen schmerz in der linken Backen, und schlug die Augen auf. Lily hatte ihm die Backpfeife seines Lebens verpasst. Sie zitterte vor Wut und rief: „Potter wie kannst du es wagen!? Ich hasse dich!"Sie machte Anstalten aus dem Abteil zu stürmen, doch James war schneller und verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber. Lily wurde ruhig und drehte sich um. Ihre Augen Blitzten gefährlich, und schneller als Sirius und James, falls das überhaupt möglich war, hatte sie ihn mit sämtlichen Flüchen belegt. Lily ging raus in den Gang und ließ das verfluchte Bündel James im Abteil liegen. Sie mochte ihn, sehr sogar, doch seine Art mit anderen um zugehen widerte sie an , und sie fürchtete sich davor nur die Vorführpuppe zu sein. Ich darf jetzt keine Gefühle mehr für ihn entwickeln, nur noch dieses eine Schuljahr und danach wären wir sowieso getrennt. Sie blieb fern von dem Abteil und saß die restliche Fahrt zusammengesunken im gang und hing mit ihren Gedanken James nach ,verwarf diese aber gleich wieder. James hing Flüche bepackt den Gedanken an Lily nach. Der Kuss war eine Wucht gewesen ,die Backpfeife allerdings auch bemerkte er.  
  
Als sie in Kings Cross waren , war James seine Flüche dank seiner Mitschüler wieder los und er suchte Lily um sie für die Flüche zu bestrafen. Verzaubern durfte er sie allerdings auch nicht mehr, schließlich war er jetzt außerhalb von Hogwarts. Er ging auf sie zu und sah wie ihre Eltern sie empfangen. Er stellte sich neben sie und küsste sie abermals auf die Wange. Wutentbrannt stürzte sich Lily wieder auf James um ihm wieder eine Backpfeife zu verpassen, aber diesmal wich er geschickt aus. Er ging jetzt zu seinen Eltern die schon warteten und hörte gerade noch wie Lilys Vater fragte: War das dein Freund? James schmunzelte „bald sagte er bald.............."Nun ging er zu seinen Eltern .Sein Vater grinste: „ Ich dachte du würdest nie ne Freundin kriegen, was in diesem Alter normal ist ,aber hallo Geschmack hast du ,sie ist wirklich hübsch!" „ Ja stimmt aber wir sind nicht zusammen."„Ach nicht und der Kuss.. dass musst du mir genauer erklären." 


	5. Das stück Spiegelei

Die Potters saßen an dem großen Familientisch und lachten sich gerade über James Geschichte mit Lily kaputt, James sah etwas beschämt aus und seine kleine Schwester Pia sah aus als hätte sie einen Vergessenstrank geschluckt. Pia war in mancher Hinsicht total anders als der Rest der Potters, sie war klein blond und ziemlich hinterlistig, aber auch ruhig und verständnissvoll. James liebte sie über alles...nein... Lily kommt davor, also jedenfalls über fast alles, und freute sich riesig für sie das sie nach den Ferien nach Hogwarts käme. James stand auf und ging raus auf die Terrasse. Er lehnte sich an dass Geländer und dachte an Lily „ Werde ich sie kennen lernen?"fragte eine stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Dort stand Pia die mit ihren unendlichen Augen James anstarrte. „ Wen?"fragte er „deine Freundin, Lily heißt sie oder so."sie starrte zu ihm hoch. Das hasste er an ihr, sie konnte mit Leichtigkeit seine Gedanken lese, oder jedenfalls erriet sie Sie. „ Natürlich wirst du sie kennen lernen"sagte er leise zu ihr. „Du magst sie, nicht war?!"sie stellte sich neben ihn. Sie ist schon ein merkwürdiges Kind, fast so wie Lily, genauso würdevoll und stolz. dachte er sich. „ Besuche sie!"Pia brach das schweigen. James lächelte und dann sagte er mehr zu sich selbst: „ Ich wollte sie schon oft besuchen, sie wohnt ja nicht weit weg, aber immer wenn ich das haus sehe kehre ich um."  
  
-----,------ Der Rest der Ferien verlief recht ereignislos, bis auf die letzte Woche. Sie saßen an dem Frühstückstisch als zwei Eulen reinflogen eine Eule gehörte James die er Lily genannt hatte(James Vater: jetzt weiß ich warum du sie so genannt hast) ,und eine Schuleule. Zuerst beglückwünschten alle Pia für ihren ersten Hogwartsbrief. James öffnete seinen Brief und wollte schauen was er für neue Bücher bräuchte. „Neues Verwandlungs-, Zauber-Kunst und -trank Buch"murmelte er. Er legte den Brief neben seinen Teller und wandte sich wieder seinem Spiegelei zu. Auf einmal fiel ihm ein Glitzern ins Auge als er wieder zu dem Brief sah. Er schaute sich genauer an was das war und erstickte beinahe an seinem Spiegelei und Mr und Mrs Potter stürzten zu ihrem Sohn um ihn von der plage zu befreien. „ und warum hast du dich jetzt fast umbringen wollen?"fragte sein Vater. James schluckte: „ Ich bin zum Schulsprecher gewählt worden..." Seine Mutter hielt die Luft an sein Vater hielt mitten in einer Bewegung inne seine Schwester riss die Augen auf. „ Wie bitte?"James mutter sprang auf sie war fassungslos als sie das Abzeichen sah. 


	6. Eulen und Flohpulver

Lily versuchte ihre Gedanken an James zu verdrängen, denn in letzter Zeit kam er ihr viel öfter in den Sinn. „ Wenn ich jetzt klein beigebe,"dachte sie, „Dann werde ich am Ende nur um so unglücklicher."Doch dieser Gedanke war sinnlos denn sie hielt sich nicht dran, immer schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihm, was er gerade machen würde, ob er vielleicht gerade an sie dachte. Es war früh morgens und Lily stand am Fenster um die frische morgen Luft einzuatmen. Sie stand noch eine weile so da. Sie schloss jetzt dass Fenster und wollte sich jetzt anziehen als sie ein dumpfes Pfum hörte, und dann ein leichtes Kratzen. Sie schaute zurück zu Fenster und....: „Babette!!!"Sie stürzte zum Fenster, anscheinend wollte ihre Eule Babette gerade zum Fenster hereinfliegen, als sie es zumachte. Schnell holte sie Wasser um sie aufzupäppeln. Während Babette trank nahm sie die Briefe, beziehungsweise den einen Brief von ihrem Bein. Wie zu erwarten kam er von Hogwarts und sie öffnete den Brief... das übliche: erster September, Kings Cross, 11 Uhr, Gleis 9 ¾, und Bücher die sie brauchen würde. Auf einmal fiel etwas Glänzendes aus dem Umschlag auf den Boden. Sie hob das glänzende etwas auf, und schrie kurz auf. Sie ..sie ..sie war zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden!!! Sie setzte sich erst einmal und las den Brief jetzt genauer durch. Ja, es stimmte, sie war Schulsprecherin geworden. „Hammer"hauchte sie.  
  
Zeitsprung  
  
Beim Frühstück erzählte Lily ihren Eltern ,dass sie zur Schulsprecherin gewählt wurde. Sie freuten sich ungemein das Lily Schulsprecherin geworden war, und wollten gleich ein paar kleine Festlichkeiten vorbereiten. „ Ich muss vorher aber noch in die Winkelgasse."Sagte sie zu ihren Eltern, die nun etwas enttäuscht drein sahen aber froh waren das ihre Tochter so verantwortungsvoll dachte. „ Soll ich euch was mitbringen?"fragte Lily. „ Froschlaich oder was du Freak!!"Ihre Schwester meldete sich zu Wort. Lily würdigte sie keines Blickes sondern nahm Streichhölzer und ging zum Kamin um ihn anzuzünden. Nachdem sie dies getan hatte ging sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer und verschloss es erst mal sorgfältig. Petunia war so neugierig und schnüffelte andauernd in ihren Sachen rum, dass hieß, das sie das Flohpulver gut verstecken musste. Sie ging zu ihrem Bücherregal, und räumte in der untersten reihe ein paar Bücher zu Seite. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Briefumschlag in dem ein Schlüssel war. Mit diesem Schlüssel bekam man ihren Koffer auf, da half dann auch keine Haarnadel oder ähnliches. Also, sie schloss den Koffer auf und holte den Beutel mit dem Flohpulver. Sie räumte wieder alles an seinen Platz, und schloss die Tür wieder auf. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin und schmiss das Flohpulver hinein. Sie stieg hinein und rief: „Zum tropfenden Kessel!!!". 


	7. Zauberstabkauf

„ James du musst jetzt aber los!!!"Sally Potter wartete in der Küche mit der kleinen Pia. James sollte heute mit Pia in die Winkelgasse gehen und ihre Sachen besorgen, und seine noch dazu. Pia saß an dem Tisch auf einem Stuhl, und sah sichtlich unzufrieden aus was wahrscheinlich an dem Jungen lag der neben ihr saß. „ Ich bin ja jetzt da Mom."James kam die Treppe runter und erblickte den Jungen: Oh, Hi Raph!!! Blond, gegelte Haare, klein und äußerst frech, Raphael Bavers, deren beider Cousin saß neben Pia und grinste unverschämt in der Gegend rum- Wie James. Pia sah jetzt nicht mehr so verständnisvoll lieb und gedankenlesend aus, sondern mit zu schlitzen verengten Augen einer Katze bevor sie jemanden zerkratzte. Ihre Emotionswechsel fand James sehr verwirrend, da sie in dem einen Moment brav war wie Lily, und im Nächsten gleich zur Furie wurde oder gut drauf war wie nichts. „ Raphael soll dieses Jahr doch auf Hogwarts kommen, Durmstrang konnte ihn leider nicht mehr aufnehmen."Sally gab James Geld für die Winkelgasse während sie ihm dass eröffnete. Er grinste vor sich hin während Raph Pia angrinste die ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zurückwarf. Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden seit dem er versuchte James nachzumachen. James konnte sie gut leiden, da Sie seine streiche noch einigermaßen verstand, aber Raphael war eine billige Kopie. James jedoch war gerade in diesem Moment klar geworden, das er seine Chance bekam die Rumtreiber weiterleben zu lassen. „ O.k Pia, Raphael kommt wir Flohpulvern in die Winkelgasse(A/N: Das Wort ist klasse hab's mir gerade ausgedacht."„ Ich zuerst!!"Pia meldete sich zuerst und schmiss eine Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen. „ ZUM TROPFENDEN KESSEL!!!"Rief sie, und war verschwunden. „ Jetzt du Raph."Sagte James und Raphael tat es Pia nach, stieg in die Flammen und rief: ZUM TROPFENDEN KESSEL!!!!!  
  
„ Ciao Mom wir sind so gegen sieben wieder da!!"(A/N: Es is 9 Uhr morgens) und er stieg in die Flammen und fand sich Sekunden später vor zwei streitenden Kindern wieder, die sich nach putzen seiner Brille als Raphael und Pia herausstellten. „ Warum musst du mir immer so auf die nerven gehen?"rief Pia wütend „ Ich hab dich nicht genervt, nur erschreckt! erwiderte Raphael und grinste sie wie üblich an. „ Und genau das nervt mich!!!" „ Hey ihr beiden Streithähne wir sollten jetzt mal los."Sie gingen zu Madam Malkins, die von der kleinen Pia entzückt war, mit ihrem kindlichen Gesicht. Raphael zappelte nur rum und stieß eine Vase um die James dann nachdem sie fertig waren bezahlte. „ James!! Ich will jetzt meinen Zauberstab haben!"quengelte Raphael und zog James zu Ollivander hin. Raphael stürmte rein und haute wie wild auf der Tischglocke rum, damit der Verkäufer kommt. „ Petrificus totalus"kam aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens, und Raphael klappte zusammen und fiel um. „ Lausebengel"sagte eine missbilligende Stimme die zu einem Mann gehörte der Jetzt hinter die Theke trat. „ Ah, Mister Potter, Mahagoni, elf Zoll elastisch nicht wahr? Ich hoffe doch, das sie nicht im Interesse sind einen Neuen zu kaufen?" „Nein er ist nicht kaputt falls sie das meinen"„Na dann warum sind sie hier. ?" „Mein Cousin braucht einen Zauberstab"er deutete auf den immer noch verzauberten Raphael Mister Ollivander schwenkte den Zauberstab und half ihm auf „ Voll krass ey lern ich auch so was? Raphael war hin und weg, während Ollivander ihm wieder nur einen merkwürdigen Blick zu warf. „ Und die reizende junge Dame hier?"er wandte sich zu Pia die sich hinter James versteckt hatte, da ihr der Mann angst zu machen schien. Er reichte ihr die Hand, doch als er ihr in die Augen sah zuckte er zurück Mondaugen dachte er sich und sagte: „ Ihre Schwester Potter?"„ Ja sie kommt dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts"verkündete James stolz. „ Bei ihr weiß ich welcher Zauberstab der richtige ist."Er sah sie an, Pia nahm James Hand und versuchte sich gleichzeitig hinter ihm zu verstecken. „ Mister Ollivander, mir Verlaub, aber das ist unmöglich, sie können sich nicht aussuchen wer welchen Zauberstab bekommt . stellte James sichtlich schockiert fest. „ Das kann ich auch nicht nur bei ihr ist es vorherbestimmt."„ Hää ich versteh gar nichts mehr!"rief Raphael dazwischen, weil er sich ausgeschlossen fühlte, und fing sich gleich einen strafenden Blick von Mr. Ollivander ein. „Warten sie bitte hier Mister Potter."sagte er und wuselte ins Laden innere „Was will er von mir?"fragte Pia argwöhnisch, doch James antwortete nicht. Jetzt kam MR. Ollivander mit einem staubüberzogenem Mahagonikästchen wieder und gab es Pia, die es zögernd annahm . In dem Holz war etwas eingeritzt , und Pia fuhr mit den Fingern drüber. Es war ein Kreis der von etwas verschnörkeltem umringt war. Sie öffnete es und riss den Mund auf. In dem Kästchen lag ein gläserner Zauberstab, der Mit etwas weißen gefüllt zu sein schien. Sie nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hand ,versucht ihn nicht zu zerbrechen. „Mondholz"sagte Ollivander, und lächelte. „ Es ist Holz, nur durchsichtiges sehr magiereiches Holz, der Zauberstab ist genau so stabil wie andere." „Was ist sein Innenleben?"Fragte sie Ollivander, doch der lächelte nur.Jetzt nahm sie ihn Fest in die Hand, und er leuchtete auf so hell das sie die Augen zukneifen mussten. Und dann erlosch das Licht und Pia legte ihn in das Kästchen zurück und sagte bestimmt: „ Den nehme ich!" Ollivander sah sie glücklich an. „ Und nun zu ihnen junger Mann." Ollivander sah sich zu Raphael um und gab ihm einen Zauberstab, und als der Zauberstab begann ganz von selbst Rumflaschen auszuspucken die Raphael in windes eile einsammelte, um sie nachher auszutrinken, meinte er schnell das dies der richtige Stab sei. Zufrieden gingen sie zu Florish & Blotts um ihre Bücher zu kaufen. Als sie wieder aus dem Bücherladen rauskamen sagte James: So ihr könnt euch jetzt zu Fotescue setzten und soviel Eis essen wie ihr wollt, und ich bummel noch ein wenig rum , und dachte dabei an Qualität für Quidditch . Die beiden waren einverstanden und so ging jeder seinen Weg. James war noch nicht weit gekommen als er eine Ihm wohlbekannte Stimme hörte: „Du widerlicher Penner lass das gefälligst!!!" 


End file.
